The Strange Dates
by Avelyn Lauren
Summary: Kagome is forced to go on a date with Hojo, but what is in store for her with this.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the DVD's. I hope you all enjoy this story.**

**The Strange Dates**

Kagome looked at her friend Eri with a threat that made her gulp in fear. If she allowed anything to happen to Souta Kagome would kill her without a second thought. Eri swallowed in fear knowing what would happen if something happened to Kagome's kid brother. They only wanted what was best for her and they didn't know why she kept going back to her two timing boyfriend that she seemed to always be mad about something.

Hojo smiled happily at the woman that was dressed in a beautiful red dress that was just about the color of Inuyasha's kimono. Ayumi and Yuka had already been placed wherever he was taking her to insure that she didn't skip out on this date and she hadn't been able to get rid of her 'friends' for the last two days. One would wonder what was actually wrong with them. All Kagome wanted was out of this as she never really wanted to go with him as it was. "Kagome, I was thinking that I would like to take a walk in the park with you this afternoon. It's been absolutely beautiful outside and it would be good for your migraines that you've been having."

Kagome looked at him wondering if the whole school had actually lost their minds. They actually bought some of what Grandpa told them. Of course that wasn't the case with some of them now. She had missed so much school some thought that she was actually doing other things like sleeping around, doing drugs, and drinking. None of these things were even remotely close to the truth. She for once would like to be able to move around without having to worry about what people were saying. She never even looked sick. She was pretty sure that she was going to be kicked out of school soon enough if all of this kept up but she was almost finished thankfully and Mama had talked of putting through a home schooling project that she had heard about being successful.

She wished that Mama would do it because there was no way that she was keeping up with everything that was going on. Her two lives were very quickly catching up with her and she was always tired. She had a feeling though that if Mama home schooled her that she would have to take another bag with her just to make sure that she could do the school work. She would have no good excuse with Mama. Kagome hung her head when she thought of the lack of sleep that she would be getting on regular bases. She wasn't sure how this was going top work out though as they were sometimes gone for a month at a time. It couldn't be helped when they were sometimes a week away from the well. Occasionally they were farther away even with Inuyasha flying through the air.

Hojo pulled open a door for her and allowed her to enter first. They had apparently arrived at the movie theater. Kagome looked around though. It wasn't really a movie theater. There was a dance going on but Kagome hadn't been to any of the school dances recently and she almost resolved that she would enjoy the dance until she felt herself fall forward from where Hojo still clung to her hand. He had tripped over his own two feet. Kagome shook her head. She was starting to fell sorry for her feet before they even started to dance.

Dinner was served on large platters where Hojo had ordered the most elaborate meal imaginable and Kagome didn't think that she was going to be able to eat all of that food. What did one do with all of it? They didn't even serve that much fior the five of them in the feudal era. All those hungry people out there and here she was about to eat like a queen. "I'm not that hungry Hojo."

"Oh is your stomach upset? I brought some antacids for your acid reflux." Hojo was trying to be helpful.

Kagome hung her head as she looked at the price list of the drinks. "I'll just have water." She ordered from the waiter.

The waiter nodded and went to retrieve the requested drink. Upon his return there must have been something on the floor because the waiter slipped and the glass flew through the air landing on Hojo. Hojo was shuddering at the cold water that how dripped steadily from his hair onto his clothes while he tried to smile and say that was alright. No one really noticed though as Kagome went to help the waiter clean up the glass that had broken. "It's alright. It wasn't your fault. Let's see if we can find what made you slip so someone else doesn't get hurt." The two left the table to find where he had slipped. Someone's grape had slid across the floor.

"Well I think that we found what the problem was." The waiter smiled at her thanking her for her help and told she didn't have to do that.

Kagome returned to the table smiling. The boy reminded her of her brother only he was older by a few years. Hojo however wasn't happy that someone else had been able to make her smile when she hadn't smiled for him the entire hour that they had been out. This simply wasn't right. Well he would make her smile yet.

The dance floor had been beckoning her attention for a little while now. Hojo asked her to dance and she accepted because it the only think that she could think of that would pass the time faster.

The singer had black hair but the chorus to the song was interesting. It reminded her of what she and Inuyasha went through.

_I watched her go_

_For what seemed to be the hundredth time_

_Only to wonder what to do_

_If she were never to return as mine_

_Would she stay?_

_Would she go?_

_I can't keep her at bay_

_When I know naught to say_

Kagome sighed as she listened to the incredibly sad song. She didn't know how reassure Inuyasha that she was going to be coming back. She had promised to stay by his side for as long as he wanted her there. He had never said that he wanted her gone. There were many times that he had gone to Kikyou but he had never kicked her out of his life and she hoped that he never would.

Hojo mistook the sigh as one of contentment while she was dancing in his arms. He pulled her tighter to him only to have Kagome pull away from him and walk off the floor. She didn't notice the singer watching her walk away from Hojo.

Kagome you seem quiet tonight is something wrong?" Hojo asked.

"No Hojo I'm fine. Let's eat our food." Kagome looked at the overfilled plate that sat before her.

Hojo didn't look at her for a few minutes while he gobbled down his plate. Kagome merely picked at her food. "Miss is something wrong with the food?" the waiter from earlier asked.

"The food is fine. Do you have some Oden? I don't think that I can eat all of this food. Why don't you guys eat back there? I know that you guys have to have breaks once in a while."

"Kagome I'm not paying for the waiters to have dinner." Hojo protested.

"Then I'll pay for that plate Hojo. I didn't order the food. You didn't give me a chance to." Kagome pulled out the money from her purse while the waiter brought out the oden. He however was followed by what looked like a manager.

"Miss is there a problem with the food?"

"No sir, I just don't usually eat that much food. Here's the money to pay for the plate of food. I'm sorry if it's an inconvenience." She apologized to the man.

"Don't worry about it. I have some of my waiters that will be happy to thank you for this later." The man bowed to her and left the room.

Hojo smiled and accepted this rather coolly. She wasn't even trying to hide the fact that she wasn't enjoying this date. She finished her oden before they went on the walk. Kagome looked around the park. It was absolutely gorgeous outside but she didn't want to be here. She would rather be in the feudal era. Kagome looked off in the distance when Hojo tried to lead them to a bench but he found himself face first in a rather large mud puddle.

Kagome looked at Hojo rather surprised that he had fallen in the mud that she had seen and stepped around. "Are alright Hojo?" She reached her hand out to help him. Hojo had mud going down all the front of his suit.

"I'm fine let me wash up. There's a men's room not far from here." Kagome nodded as he went the direction it was.

Kagome went about watching the children playing on the playground. These were the kind of playgrounds that had been around when she was little. She smiled at the memory of her hair flying behind her when she would be on the merry go round. There was a little boy on the swings that reminded her of Shippou with his red hair. He was apparently having trouble learning how to swing and she went to push him on them.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"It's Shippou."

"That's an interesting name."

"My Mama's fond of Japanese mythology. It's a fox demon that used to live in the feudal era."

"Is that so? What did he grow up to do?" Kagome asked as she pushed the boy on the swing.

"Well she says that he grew up and became a great artist. It's said that if he still lives today that he misses the woman that he called his Okaasan very much. You know Mama showed me one of the pictures once that it's believed that he painted. You look a lot like her."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, what's your name?

"My name's Kagome." She answered.

"Mama says that Kagome grew to love this hanyou Inuyasha but something happened that they weren't able to stay together." The boy smiled and looked away.

Kagome smiled at the boy. "Did your mama say what happened to them?"

"Mama says that legend has it that the Shikon no tama sent her back home."

A young woman came up looking at Shippou. "What were you doing I told you to stay at the house."

"I was just swinging Mama." He looked downtrodden for a moment before his face brightened up. "Look Mama this is Kagome. She looks like the woman in the picture, doesn't she?" Shippou looked at his mother.

The woman had short hair, blue eyes and a dazzling smile when she carefully scrutinized Kagome. "You do look like the woman in the picture."

Kagome didn't know what picture they were talking about but she was sure going to find out. She was really interested to see what it looked like. "Thank you. He's a good kid. Don't be too hard on him. He reminds me of a little boy I take care of sometimes."

Kagome knew that the mother wouldn't from the look in her eyes.

Hojo looked on with surprise. Kagome could be so kind and caring to all the other people around but she acted like she didn't know he existed. Hojo walked to her taking her hand. "A walk through the woods sounds nice." Hojo suggested.

-

Eri sent Kagome's brother up to bed hoping this plan was working. They only wanted what was best for their friend. She was slowly slipping away from them as if she had no desire to be friends with them and she didn't understand this. Kagome acted like she was happy to have them there but there seemed to be some of her missing.

Souta looked down his window wondering if he could down safely. Kagome had been trying to get rid of her friends for two days now but they seemed to insist that they stay with her until after this date.

-

Inuyasha stepped out of the well house not able to sniff Kagome but one of her friends and the sight he saw was Souta climbing onto Goshinboku. Why was the kid trying to get out of the house without using the door? Inuyasha could see that he was keeping his balance rather precariously on the tree. "Keh, you're going to hurt yourself."

"Inuyasha, you're here. Kagome hasn't been able to leave. First she had lots of tests and then Grandpa became sick. Mama's been staying with him in the hospital and Kagome has been taking care of me. She hasn't been able to get rid of her friends for the last two days. They made her go on a date with Hojo." Souta let out a long breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding. That is what had been keeping her. "Let's find Kagome." Inuyasha suggested and began flying through the air with Souta.

"There she is Inuyasha."

"Hojo, why don't you go home now? The shrine isn't too far from here and you're going to get sick all wet like you are."

Souta handed Inuyasha a hat that he had brought with him. "You'll need this."

"I can't do that Kagome. That would put you in danger." Kagome tired to think of what danger that she could be in here when she fought demons everyday.

"I'll be fine." Kagome reassured him as Souta ran up with Inuyasha walking gangly toward them.

Kagome smiled at them before running to them. "You came!" She threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"Keh, of course I came wench. I made a promise didn't I?" Inuyasha pulled her to him and glared at Hojo before smirking at seeing the boy's condition.

Souta had filled him in on what was going on. "Have you hurt my girl?" Kagome was pulled to him a little tighter.

Hojo looked at Inuyasha. "Who are you?"

"He's her boyfriend." Souta stood with his arms around his chest Inuyasha style.

Kagome blushed into his haori at hearing her brother's declaration. "Kagome is this true? If it is, why'd did you agree to go with me?"

"I didn't agree and yes this is true. As you can see I'll be fine now. Go home before you get sick." Kagome encouraged when she felt Inuyasha's rumbling chest on her back.

Souta looked at Inuyasha wuth pride as he dismissed Hojo agreeing thaty he could get Kagome home safely. Kagome walked away from Hoho. "Thank you Inuyasha."

"Keh," was his obly answer as he crossed his arms around his chest.

"But Kagome…"

"It's alright. I'll be fine." Kagome addressed him with Souta walking beside her.

Hojo walked away with his head hanging down. Kagome started to step forward before a clawed hand stopped her. "Let him go Kagome."

Kagome couldn't stand the fact that she had hurt someone even if it hadn't entirely been her fault. "Hey Kagome, will you push me on a swing?"

Kagome smiled remembering when he was smaller. "I'll be happy to."

Inuyasha looked around to see at sunset is they were empty. "Hey what are you doing brat?" Inuyasha felt him jump to his waist and grab his hat.

"Hey you give that back!" Inuyasha ran after Souta in slow motion it seemed.

Kagome giggled at Souta's antics as Inuyasha almost looked like he was walking.

Inuyasha was actually enjoying himself playing with Souta. Kagome watched from a swing he impulsively tossed Souta in the air. Inuyasha was actually enjoying himself. Souta was laughing to his hearts content as Inuyasha flew almost with Souta over the treetops. Souta threw his arm back allowing the wind to blow against his face.

Souta had taken Inuyasha's neck once more when Inuyasha landed deeper into the trees at a little opening,. "Inuyasha it's so cool!" There was a waterfall that went up about twenty feet. The water at the bottom had shined through time but only slightl;y. The water at the bottom was calm. "What's behind the waterfall, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha being innately curious as it was had already been sniffing the air around it. Not finding anything suspicious he took Souta in. Souta slipped down Inuyasha's back wanting to but afraid to touch the walls that were shining. "What did happen here to create such a dark shining cave but light enough that you could still see?" Souta put a long complicated sentence together.

"I don't know kid." The place looked somewhat familiar to him although he was sure that he had never actually been there.

A little while later Inuyasha returned with Souta. Kagome who had been swinging as high as the swing would allow looked free and happy. Inuyasha watched worried that she was going to fall. "Inuyasha take it easy. She won't get hurt."

"Keh, I'm not worried."

"Yes you are. You're squeezing my legs." Souta said quietly.

Inuyasha said releasing Souta to the ground. About that time Kagome noticed that he was there and had begun to slow down. "Hey Souta! Have fun?" she asked.

Inuyasha sniffed her neck carefully making sure that she was safe. Kagome's hand came up to slap the side of her neck. "What's wrong did something hurt you?"

"No, I think it's just a mosquito."

"Hey I'm not a mosquito." A small protest came from a rather flat looking bug. They looked closely at what Inuyasha held in his nails.

"It's a flea." Souta looked carefully at the pest that was now fully formed again.

"Kagome giggled. "It's not a flea. That's Myouga Inuyasha's vassal."

"Oh," Souta looked as if everything she just said went over his head.

"Master Inuyasha so nice to see you again."

"Myouga what are you doing here and how did you get through the well?" Kagome asked rather impatiently.

"Well I was coming to ask you if you had…." Oh no Inuyasha knew exactly where this was leading.

"None of your business." Inuyasha squashed Myouga yet again.

Souta took Kagome's hand and started to drag her through the forest that Inuyasha had just brought them out from. "Inuyasha, why do you have a vassal? I thought that only great lords had them." He was babbling but he didn't receive an answer from his hero.

Kagome smiled at her brother trying to think how to explain that Inuyasha really was a great lord but wouldn't have it if he had anything to say about it. "Inuyasha is a great lord in Sengoku Jidai."

"Well wouldn't have to have been the son of…" he paused, "or would he not have had…. To become a daimyo…"

Obviously Souta was studying Japanese history in school. "He is the son of Inu no Taisho."

"I've heard grandpa mention him. Wasn't he a great demon?"

"He was. They don't talk about these youkai much in our history classes. It seems that they don't want people to know what happened even if they were history changing events." Kagome sighed as they talked wandering about the stupidity of people. They would deny their own heritage and history to say that they were the only people here. Ever since all of this had happened to her she had paid careful attention to her history books to make sure that she was never mentioned. She wasn't as clutzy and stupid as some people accused her of being. She knew precisely what could happen when you messed with time. She had been warned by Grandpa but she had also accepted her fate when she figured out that she was meant to do this. She came back for the break. She desperately needed it usually when they had been working and walking all over the place. She had to give the Sengoku Jidai this though. When she was actually in gym class she was actually the best one in there.

"Hey Sis look at what we found earlier." Souta brought her out of her thoughts.

This place was beautiful and oddly familiar to her. Looking around she saw what looked like an old tree. Kagome looked there to see something odd shaped. There was a permanent picture of Tetsusaiga transformed crossed with a bow. "I wonder what happened here." Kagome thought out loud.

Souta looked carefully at what she had found. "Oh cool. I wonder if anyone has ever found this place." Souta doubted it because it would be considered a historic find. "We found something else." Souta led Kagome to the waterfall she had thought was absolutely gorgeous. Inside took her breath away.

Inuyasha had lit a fire for them but the place that should have been damp and moldy smelling wasn't. Unlike Souta her hands carefully touched the walls of the cave that had formed. They were glistening with silver and gold but there was something else. Some hidden memories were in this place. "What happened here?"

Her eyes led her through the wondrous cave to something that she was almost sure that Inuyasha had not found. She was sure he smelled something though. She stopped at the wall that seemed seamless. Inuyasha watched her curiously. He had smelled something earlier. He was pretty sure it had been some hot springs but he had not been able to find them. Souta didn't know what to think of what his sister saw. He had always known that she could see the unseen.

Kagome seemed to start glowing pink as she stood in this one spot. Souta quickly realized this was the power that she kept hidden as much as possible in this time with the exception of when she was practicing. She seemed to have a lot of trouble sleeping when Inuyasha wasn't around anymore so that was a lot more than it used to be. The power around Kagome seemed to sizzle and brighten up the room even further.

The area seemed to not really vanish but shimmered out of existence until they walked through it. A protective barrier then seemed to take over. Inuyasha had been right there was actually a relaxing hot springs there. Inuyasha feeling a bit impulsive still didn't know quite what to do. That was until Souta pushed him to Kagome unexpectedly and they fell in with Inuyasha falling right on top of her. "Hey, what are you…"

Kagome stopped as she found Inuyasha was found petting her hair and feeling her sides and back to make sure that she was alright. It was st4range being in the hot spring together but somehow it was relaxing. There was something different about it as well. They felt euphoric as they looked at each other. "Kagome…" he whispered as he nuzzled her ear slightly.

"Inuyasha what are you…" she stopped as she felt Inuyasha wrapping his arms around her and licking in the base of her neck slightly giving into his own desire.

Kagome's own desires were making their way up as he pecked her lips and she pulled him back to her. There was a fire running through her as she tried to control it. That thought she gave up on rather quickly when Inuyasha pulled her closer to him.

Inuyasha didn't know what happened but he was not going to argue with it. What was he supposed to do when the girl of his dreams was wet and hot in a dress that was just as soaked as his hoari. A voice broke through there euphoria though.

Souta returned to tell them what he had found when he saw them lost in each other. "It's about time." He'd leave them alone but he had found something of great interest. "Hey look what I found."

His voice broke them apart but they did look to see him and Kagome climbed carefully out following her brother. Inuyasha growled rather pleased at seeing the already form fitting dress clinging to her like a second skin literally. "You just had to interrupt us." Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome pretended not to hear him as she blushed at where that easily could have lead. Then Kagome stopped in shock. Right in front of her was a shrine of literally dedicated to their group. Miroku had been here. His power was old but you could still feel it crackle as you walked through it. On a wall there were scrolls of things that had happened. Each of them were carefully labeled on the date. If you looked even more there was a picture of all of them together made from another scroll. It was carefully done and you could see the love that was put into it. In the corner were the staff, a white bow and arrow set, Tetsusaiga in its sheath, and Hiraikotsu. In another section that lead to another chamber they stopped at a burial place. On the wooden structure it read, "This is dedicated to Lady Kaede who has seen history in the making. She will be forever remembered as a peacemaker among her people." Kagome looked down in awe at the burial urn that she believed held Kaede's remains.

She led them out of the room and used her own miko powers she placed a barrier there that only she would be able to break and no one be allowed to enter. Then she camouflaged the place to look like another wall. Souta was looking at the weapons that had been placed in the corner. His hands touched a sharp but dull looking Hiraikotsu. "That was used to fight Naraku?"

"Yes it has been used many times." Kagome answered. "What happened Inuyasha that you put Tetsusaiga aside?"

"I don't know." He whispered touching the weapon, the very same that remained at his side at all times. Pulling it out of its sheath it still transformed into a shiny blade but he felt that this weapon should remain here. It held a power that did outrank the sword that was on his hips. There seemed to be a quiet respect though at leaving this one here as if you wouldn't be able to get it beyond this room.

Kagome gingerly touched the bow afraid that it would break. It had to be 500 years old. "Inuyasha what is this bow made out of?" She asked.

Inuyasha sniffed it to only be surprised at the answer he was to give her. "It's my fang."

Kagome blushed at the thought. The bow was strong even after 500 years the string wouldn't hold. The bow would never again be used here though. There was no need.

"I wonder what happened to all of us." Kagome was tempted to read the scrolls but knew that now was not the time to do this. She couldn't allow knowing what was to happen to them to affect the decisions that they would make.

Souta looked at the picture that had been left open for all to see. "Who did this?"

He didn't recognize the other two. He did however recognize two people though. One of them was Inuyasha and the other his sister. Kagome was standing in front of him with Inuyasha's arms around her waist. The motion itself screamed mine. The guy dressed in as a monk sported a red hand print and the woman was dressed in a black outfit with pink pads at her knees, elbows and shoulders. Just above the group there was a picture of a fox and a two tailed cat with fire around its legs. "This is amazing." Souta didn't dare touch the picture.

"We must never tell anyone about this place." Kagome whispered in reverence. This place would prove everything but she wasn't risking having it found and Miroku had put a lot of energy into concealing the place. There had to be a reason. To anyone else this place would appear to just be a cave under a waterfall.

Inuyasha agreed wholeheartedly with what she said. "What happened to us?" That was the question ringing between the two. Kagome knew that they would be separated for a while after they put the Shikon no Tama together and she had to accept that as well.

Though the three didn't forget the cave they didn't mention it on the way home. Inuyasha however kept to his own thoughts sadly as they walked. He knew somehow that they were to be separated. He had just asked Totosai to make that bow for her and when he returned he was to go and get it. It was to be a gift for her. "Keh," he resolved not to be gloomy about it and enjoy what little time he had left with her.

Kagome's phone rang. "Kagome where are you? Ayumi and Yuka showed up looking for you since you ditched Hojo and when we went to check on Souta he was gone!"

Kagome sighed, "I'm fine. Souta's fine. We're on our way home right now and when I get there I don't feel like talking." Kagome was testy at the interruption. It was a sore spot that they had made her go on the date with Hojo to begin with.

When they did arrive at her house she found a not from Ayumi. 'Gomen Kagome. I tried to keep them from going through with this. Don't be mad at them though they were just trying to do what was best for you."

"She's too much like you." Inuyasha said.

"That's not a bad thing Inuyasha." She said. Souta went to his room having interrupted one moment he didn't want to interrupt yet another one.

"What do you think about what we found?" She whispered this knowing he could hear her even while she was wrapped in his arms.

"I don't want to think about it." He pulled her into an unexpected kiss that left her breathless. Kagome reached up and petted his ears quietly causing his foot to tap on the ground in the process pulling her closer to him.

Kagome couldn't believe that he had initiated the soul searing kiss. Her toes were curling and her stomach turning in knots as he held her as close to him as possible. Words were not necessary as they held each other not wanting to let go and leaving each other breathless.

Inuyasha laid Kagome down on her bed after she fell asleep only to lie with her. Tears gathered in his eyes for the third time knowing that their time together was drawing to a close and there was nothing either of them could do about it.

-

Myouga watched as his master climbed in the bed with his future mate. He wouldn't intrude on what little time he knew there was left. He had been at Totosai's when Totosai has been commissioned that exact same bow. The flea had not felt it necessary to reveal himself to his master at the time. Lord Inuyasha would be embarrassed at the fact that he had been caught having a gift made for his mate. If they mated now though it wouldn't be for over 500 years. He could smell the tears that were coming from his master who knew what was to happen without ever saying.

-

-

-

This is not what I planned for this story. I had really wanted to do something really funny but I kind of like how it ended. I hope you like the story.


	2. Chapter 2

I have had requests to continue this story and another Inuyasha story that I have written. I will try to keep these stories short as I am behind in everything else that I have written. I hope you enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I only own the DVD series and the movies. **

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped into the well with a feeling of melancholy. Kagome had noticed over the last week that Inuyasha had become more protective if that that was even possible. She felt him follow her to school, the store, and everywhere else that she had gone. At the hospital he'd been right outside the windowsill since he couldn't get in. If that wasn't enough it was all she could do to keep him from ripping Hojo's head the next time he came over.

Myouga of course had been irritating Buyo when Kagome and Inuyasha weren't home. When Kagome's Mom and Grandpa arrived home, Myouga was almost sprayed to death by her Ojiichan. Mama thought that Myouga was almost as cute as Inuyasha. Kagome had a feeling that Mama and he had several long talks.

"Kagome we're here." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Sango ad Miroku walked to them letting loose a flying orange bundle. "Kagome, I thought you weren't ever going to return." Shippou nuzzled into her.

"Oh Shippou, I'll return for as long as I can." She promised the crying bundle.

Inuyasha was listening to what was going on. It may have been spring but it was far too noisy. "Sango can we use Kirara?"

"You're not going to train with her again are you?"

Inuyasha shook his head in a promise that he wouldn't. "I'm going with you." Shippou held in to Kagome. He could smell Inuyasha on Kagome more that he normally did. He didn't know why but he figured that he would soon find out.

Inuyasha pulled the little kitsune off of Kagome. "Stay with Sango. She'll keep you safe." Inuyasha hated it when Kagome cried but he didn't have the heart to watch Shippou cry either.

Inuyasha let's bring him along. I miss seeing him."

"Keh," he turned around and climbed in top of Kirara. "Monk, I'd better not find a grave dug for you when we return."

The trip was a strange one for Shippou. In the night he found that Inuyasha was now leaning up against Kirara and holding Kagome and him closer. It was almost as if he couldn't keep a close enough watch of them. To keep them even warmer though, he would cover the two with a hoari. _'Inuyasha, what happened while you were there?'_ They hadn't mated yet. There was a certain ritual that Inuyasha had to go through before he could. Also Inuyasha's scent while it radiated off of Kagome wasn't inside her. In a sense he had marked her through his scent but not claimed her as his yet.

"We're here." Inuyasha stepped out of the forest and lead them to the large skull house. "Hey, Totosai, are you here?" Inuyasha called into the blackness that the home led to.

"Totosai meandered on in. "Oh, hi Inuyasha."

"Do you have it ready old man."

"Hai," Inuyasha watched him go back in the black cavern of his cave.

"What's that you found Shippou?" Kagome bent her knees to see what it was.

"I found this in the corner over there." He was playing with a straight bone.

Kagome looked around to see what else we could find. "Look we have some animal hairs here." With a strip of leather, the hair she found the sticks she put something together for him.

"It's a paintbrush. I'll show you how to use it later."

"Okay."

"Here you are Inuyasha." There was a long box that had been carefully decorated in his hands. Inuyasha opened it see the bow and arrow set he had commissioned. It saddened him because he couldn't give them to her for the original reason he intended. He had to protect from what was unknown to him and yet he hated losing her as he knew that he would.

Totosai watched the confusion and sadness run across Inuyasha's face and wondered what was going on. "It is to your liking I hope." Totosai's creaky voice came through the still silence that had settled.

The look Inuyasha gave him surprised him. For just one moment, Totosai thought that he had looked at the great Inutaisho himself and then it was gone. "You did a fine job Totosai."

Shippou watched with curiosity. Inuyasha seemed still and Totosai was giving Inuyasha an unusual observation. There was surprise written across his face and his aura making the innately curious fox want to jump up to Inuyasha and see what was in the box and what was going on.

Inuyasha's amber eyes turned back to their usual guarded look before he turned to Kagome. "Kagome, I wanted to give you this since you're bows and arrows are always breaking." Kagome looked at the gift in recognition.

Inuyasha, this is the…."

"Hai," he whispered producing the arrows that had carefully been made to go with the bow.

"Arigato," Kagome kissed Inuyasha's cheek.

"Inuyasha," Totosai walked back into the room with a smaller box. "I know you wanted to wait on this but it seems now is a good time to give this to him."

Inuyasha thanked Totosai before looking at Shippou. He wasn't sure what he was to Shippou. He thought of himself as Shippou's big brother but he had a feeling it went much deeper than that with the little brat.

"Come here, Shippou." Shippou looked at Inuyasha a little surprised.

In the box that Inuyasha held was a dagger that held a sheath. "When it is time you will know how to use this Shippou. It is not a toy but you must never lose this." Inuyasha whispered the words so that only Shippou heard.

Shippou pulled the dagger from the sheath. It was just a small dagger and it didn't transform as Inuyasha's did but it was special because Inuyasha had it done for him. By the time that Shippou looked up Inuyasha had walked away. Inuyasha understood more than he let on.

Kagome looked on with awed silence. Inuyasha while he was rash had been rash and overprotective on numerous occasions she hadn't expected this. In some ways he could be the sweetest guy on the face of the earth. Totosai was about to walk away again when Kagome stopped him. "Arigato." The old youkai looked on in surprise before looking to see Inuyasha glaring at Kagome. He chuckled and whispered something in her ear.

Silence was what filled the trip home but it was all that was needed as they rode upon Kirara. What was there to say? Kagome and Inuyasha both knew the implications of what this meant. Whether either was to admit it or not; it scared the living daylights out of them. Shippou had much to think about as he was the youngest of the entire crew but he was the most protected. Inuyasha was acting like a mate to Kagome, a father to him, and had given the ultimate sign of it when he had presented these gifts for them.

Part of the youkai mating ritual was to give a gift to the intended. It wasn't enough though. Inuyasha had to prove that he could protect them and he had done that on countless occasions. Inuyasha had to show his loyalty to his intended. He had done this in all aspects but one. Kikyou, the one word brought sadness to Shippou who had watched Inuyasha go to see her whenever her shikigami would come and swirl around them. _'Inuyasha you're a fool.'_ Shippou leaned into Kagome with that thought.

The village was tense as they looked to see that there was some construction was going on. They didn't know what was going on until they noticed some holes in the roofs of the houses. "What attacked the village?"

"A low level youkai. I think that they were trying to see what kind of resistance that they would come across." Sango said as she jumped deftly down from the roof of Kaede's hut.

"They didn't survive that long." Miroku stepped in, "but they wouldn't have gotten as far as they did had we not been sleeping when they came."

"That was low even for them." Kagome agreed. "Well we now know to be prepared them even in the night."

"We'll have to set up watch." Inuyasha said thinking out loud. "Naraku may have wanted to see what our defenses were at night when all should be sleeping.

Miroku agreed but had another thought. "Inuyasha we can't be the only ones to do this though. We are used to doing this but even I have to have my sleep and you doze at night keeping an open ear."

"Keh, I can go much longer without sleep than you can."

"What about Kagome and me take shifts as well. Kagome's powers have grown immensely and Kaede is too old to keep watch." Sango suggested.

"NO! I refuse to put her in harms way."

"Inuyasha you have to sleep sometime."

"You think that I can sleep knowing that you are out here risking your life!" Inuyasha grabbed hold of Tetsusaiga.

"You can't do this on your own Inuyasha! You need more than Miroku here to help."

Kaede walked up. "Why don't ye get some of the men to help you? This is just as much their home as it is yours." Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha thought about it before a nagging feeling rested in his soul. This was a bad idea. One of the men agreed that he would be willing to do this to help protect their village. Once the others nodded their heads in agreement the plan was already in action and Inuyasha could do naught to counter what was going to happen. These people weren't properly trained in taking care of low level youkai. Sure they had killed some before but it wasn't the same thing. What was being suggested was not unheard of but very dangerous.

That night saw Inuyasha going through the forest after he was ensured that Kagome was safe with Sango. The men were taking the first watch with Miroku and Inuyasha the head of all of them. He was scouting and sniffing through different sections but he never found anything.

Miroku with the help of Kaede and Kagome managed to put a very strong barrier around them so that anyone that did not have spiritual powers could not get in or out. The barrier would allow Inuyasha in and out. This was not a good plan. Something was wrong.

Sango and Kagome were just as tense expecting something to happen but they both knew that naught would happen this night. The power that was shimmering all around them was almost untouchable. They looked up when Kikyou entered. "I haven't felt a barrier this strong since I was protecting the village." Her Shikigami couldn't even get through the barrier.

"Inuyasha doesn't like this. They aren't properly trained to take care of the youkai." Kagome silently thought that while they weren't trained for this that it was what they felt that they could do to protect their village.

"You're right but your group doesn't stay very long and Naraku is close. This barrier will hold him out of the village but it will not stop the inevitable battle that is to come." Kikyou agreed. She understood what Kagome was thinking and her fear.

Sango looked away from the two priestesses to Shippou and Kirara. "No we're not but we don't have long."

Inuyasha could smell that Kikyou was near and found her coming out of the barrier. "You didn't hurt her did you?"

"No Inuyasha your mate is safe."

"She's not my mate yet."

"No but if you survive the upcoming battle she will be. You have no ties to me any longer." Kikyou walked away and disappeared into the forest.

What was to happen? Why will he put aside Tetsusaiga? Will they all survive or are they inevitably not going to make it through? Will they get the Shikon no Tama put back together? Where would they go from here?"

-

-

-

-

I hope you all enjoy this story. Well I have to check clothes and then I have a mystery to reread and work on writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I believe that Rumiko Takahashi does. Well I do own the DVD's; I suppose that is about as close as any of us can get on that one.**

**Chapter 3**

Things had been peaceful for the last few days that they had returned from Totosai's. Kagome had been practicing with the new bow that he had given her. Shippou had been trying to figure out how to use the dagger but had been unsuccessful on that front. They had all been training and busy. They didn't and wouldn't be caught by surprise when Naraku attacked.

Inuyasha leaned back on the tree as they all rested from the training that they had been currently doing. He had only a few comforts from all of this. Kagome was going to be well protected from any or everyone that tried to attack her, Naraku was going to attack soon, and this tension was almost over. The forest had been quiet for an entire day now. He didn't like it. This certainly put him at unease faster than anything else could or would.

"What is he doing here?" Inuyasha growled out and jumped down from the tree that he had been sitting in. Kikyou came up behind the unwanted person with her Shikigami swarming all around her in their white ghostly appearance.

"Inuyasha, it seems you are having trouble choosing. I should have expected that from, the likes of you."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"You know she's quite remarkable. I've chanced upon her when she was bathing and yet she remains unmarked. I wonder why that is?"

Inuyasha caught the meaningful glance that Sesshomaru gave to Kagome. "You what!" The words are all that were needed to get Inuyasha to pull Tetsusaiga out to its full form. "You stay away from her."

No words were exchanged as Sesshomaru merely exchanged a look with him and coolly blocked all of his brother's attacks. He was stronger when Kagome was threatened or those that he held dear; which would be his pack that he kept such a close eye on.

Kagome watched in horror at the ferocity that Inuyasha attacked Sesshomaru. She didn't know whether to be horrified at Sesshomaru behavior and what he had implied or if she should be worried at the intensity of the battle. "Inuyasha…" Kagome started to say.

Miroku slapped a hand over her mouth before she could sit him. "Kagome you mustn't." Shippou slapped a spell on her mouth after Miroku removed his hand from her.

The glare that she sent the little kitsune had him shivering down to his feet not knowing the punishment that would be later given but she couldn't interfere here.

Kikyou watched the battle with interest knowing that Inuyasha had chosen a long time ago. That he had never truly promised to go to hell with her. That is to her so she wouldn't hold him to it. They would never have a chance anyways and she had accepted that as well. She couldn't provide him with any life. She was dead and didn't belong in this world. She sent one of her Shikigami to the other side of the battle where Kagome was currently glaring daggers at the little kitsune.

Kagome was surprised to see one of Kikyou's shikigami circling around them. It first slithered around her calming her down while it circled around Miroku and Sango doing the same thing. Shippou watched the whole thing in surprise.

The battle however wasn't being calmed down in the slightest. It had begun to heat up as Inuyasha seemed to calm down enough to where his attacks held some kind of strategy. Sesshomaru was using Tokijin to attack now. However more calculated his attacks were this just wasn't his style but there was something else in the air. Kagome stiffened in fear. She had only felt this aura once or twice. The battle was letting loose his youkai side although he was holding onto Tetsusaiga. The transformation was complete in midair as Inuyasha landed on his back.

_'Inuyasha, please don't do this.' _The shock of what happened broke Shippou's concentration enough that the spell that he had on Kagome broke. Inuyasha wasn't a complete mindless beast though as they watched on in silence and in fear. The jagged lines had appeared, his hair longer, wilder, his eyes flashed red and then to a deep crimson red. He said something. "She's mine. Mine to mate. Mine to touch." Shippou was translating in her ear as he said what was to be said. "I will protect her with all I have, everything in me, and all that is around me."

Inuyasha lifted Tetsusaiga up to call an attack when Kagome jumped out in front of them. "No Inuyasha, you mustn't kill him. He can help us defeat Naraku." She fell down from running forward to fast too stop the attack. The youkai looked at the woman and ignoring everyone else around them he seemed to almost fly off with her.

Kouga came up at about that time and was about to jump off after them when he felt himself be pulled down. "You will not interfere wolf." He simply said while Kikyou aimed her arrow at him.

"Don't move." She ordered him. The arrow when shot placed a barrier around him that wouldn't allow him to move until she removed the thing. "Wench let me out of here." Kouga ordered pounding against the barrier only to be thrown to the other side.

"Only when this is complete. You will be needed in the fight; you and your tribe. You will be released to get the northern tribe."

Kouga looked in surprise. If he went to the Northern tribe and asked for this they would ask that he hold to his promise to marry Ayame. He had lied when he said he didn't remember the proposal. He would have to take her now but that was a small price to pay to defeat Naraku.

"It's a small price to pay to defeat Naraku, Kouga." Miroku's voice said beside the barrier.

"Shut it, monk." Kouga ordered with a princely sulking air.

-Inuyasha and Kagome-

Kagome held on for deal life. She had never seen or felt Inuyasha go so fast. Of course she had never had him carry her when he was in full youkai form.

Inuyasha sniffed around a tree that he had landed on top of before he deemed it safe to go lower. The cover of the trees was exactly what he wanted. Instead of landing on the ground he went down to one of the branches where they still had some coverage.

For Kagome the world seemed to swirl and stop and swirl again. The shock that Inuyasha wasn't acting like a bloodthirsty youkai had just begun to wear off when he had landed on a branch of the tree and stopped. She found herself turned around to see Inuyasha with red eyes that would scare off any person with any sense but they were part of the heritage of his gather. The stripes acknowledged the station that he would deny for as long as possible. His fangs hung out a little from his mouth as he observed the woman he held. His nails while they were barely touching her skin they didn't scratch her.

"Inuyasha," she whispered his name while he touched her cheek. Naturally her cheek pressed into his hand a little more but he didn't notice that while he looked at her. Her hands touched his cheek, "Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome's hand brushed against the stripes of his cheek calming the youkai only slightly.

Inuyasha answered her in grunts and growls unable to answer her in Japanese through his hazed mind. He pulled her toward him and kissed her good and hard before his hand pushed her hair off of her neck. Kagome gasped in shock as he grazed his teeth slightly into her neck. It was gentle, arousing and quick all at the same time. Then he bit into the same spot a little bit harder.

_'Lady Kagome when he bites you here he has laid a claim on you.' _Myouga's words echoed through her head from about a year ago.

Inuyasha lapped up the blood from the wound before he made his way back to her cheek. "Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "are you alright?" This time his eyes slowly were changing back to their gold color.

"Hai, I'm fine." She giggled as he sniffed her neck.

"I marked you, you belong to me now." His words held sorrow. Why had she allowed his youkai to mark her like this?

"Yes, I do." She agreed but she didn't sound in the least bit sorry about this as she snuggled into his chest.

-The group-

Kikyou released Kouga from the barrier. "It is done." She started to walk away.

"Wait Lady Kikyou." Miroku stopped her as Jaken and Rin joined them. "Why did you stop Kouga?"

"It was time for him to make an everlasting promise to her. Naraku will attack before long. He has all but completed the youkai mating ritual."

"They are returning but they haven't completed the last step."

"No he wouldn't do that right now." Miroku thought sadly. All of this was because of Naraku. Every one of them had wants and needs and yet here they all were on hold.

"Jaken get a fire built. We will stay the night."

"But milord…" Jaken didn't get any farther when Sesshomaru smiled at him. Jaken scurried to do as he was ordered.

"Inuyasha I see that you have returned." Sesshomaru stated.

"Keh, and leave you to my pack. You might hurt them."

"They maybe your pack but you are part of mine." Sesshomaru acknowledged.

"You never intended to have her at all did you?" Inuyasha glared at his brother. Sesshomaru didn't answer but it was understood between the two. He had been watching out for him all along.

Shippou flew into Kagome's arms. "He didn't finish it." Shippou almost wailed disappointed.

"What are you talking about?" She hugged the distraught boy close to her.

"Shippou pick some flowers with me." Rin stood by Kagome. The kitsune jumped out of Kagome's arms to do just that.

"What's he talking about?" She wondered when Inuyasha's warning growl came to her attention.

Sesshomaru was approaching her. "Inuyasha, I'm sure that he's not going to hurt me." She reassured him.

The taiyoukai swept her hair out of the way and sniffed her neck. As if satisfied with the results of the bite he nipped the other side where the crescent moon now lay. Inuyasha still crouched launched a jump toward Kagome a moment too late. "Inuyasha calm down. I'm sure he'll explain himself." She rubbed his back silently.

"I have only placed an extra protection mark on her." Inuyasha turned around to see what his brother had done. There inside the crescent moon was a small circle. He glared at the older dog youkai.

"Now don't you dare do any sulking?" Kagome ordered.

"Kagome," Kouga took her hands.

"Hands off fleabag." Inuyasha stepped in between the two.

"Kouga don't you have something to do?" Sango asked trying to prevent a fight. They had enough excitement for one day.

Kouga glared at the tajiyah before he turned to run off. "Finally we've caught up with you." Ginta and Hakkaku came into the clearing out of breath.

"Stay here." He ordered the two before he disappeared into the trees.

-Kouga-

Kouga ran to the northern caves that currently the northern tribe. A brown wolf spotted him. "Kouga-san, how nice to see you. Allow me to lead you to the caves."

Apparently he had come when all the tribes had just gathered and were getting ready to hold council. "Kouga we sent someone to inform you of this meeting but they haven't returned yet. I assume he hasn't found you as he is not with you." Kouga looked at the white wolf.

"No elder, they haven't found me yet. I come on another mission that is utter importance." Kouga informed him. He had run faster than he had ever in his urgency to get here.

"You will speak of this at the council tonight." One of the females brought up a bucket of water for him.

"You must drink milord." She urged.

The council was held after dinner and the young cubs were put to bed. "Kouga, why have you come from the Eastern lands?" The elder asked of the wolf prince.

"Naraku is to attack soon. He has become too powerful and if not uglier to be defeated by the mere few. Each of us that are after him can take care of him but we will have trouble with thousands of youkai that he has at his disposal. I have come to see if I can get the wolf clans to help to defeat his army of youkai." Kouga stood before the group of wolves.

"Kouga you realize that such a request requires a well thought out decision and a price to you as well." One of the younger of the elders said.

Kouga nodded his head. "We don't have long to decide this. What is the price that you ask?" Kouga already knew the price.

"You must mate my granddaughter." The elder white wolf announced.

"If we live through this then I shall." He promised bowing his head. The decision was made well into the night and after countless arguments. Ayame and Kouga would take the wolves and head out first thing in the morning. The females, a few guard centennials and the elders would stay behind and await word.

-Elsewhere-

"I'm not delusional. I saw St. Hakushin appear before me. He said that we had to go to defeat this Naraku character."

"Why should we help youkai defeat a youkai?"

"This youkai is not a full youkai." A voice broke out in the group.

"What do you mean, he's a half breed?" Another voice said as they turned their heads to the voice.

"He's a half-breed by choice. He sold his soul to get the one woman that the youkai wanted to destroy. He was injured and he wasn't able to move. He had been severely injured and would never walk again. He would never be able to do anything but see. Instead of dying he made a deal with some youkai. The first thing that he tried to do was destroy the woman that he loved but he couldn't touch her. This happened all of fifty years ago. A hanyou was pinned to a tree and released a few years ago. He and his group have been gathering the Shikon shards along with Naraku. Naraku has most of the jewel now and is very powerful and dangerous."

"You speak of the hanyou Inuyasha, son of Inutaisho, do you not?" A woman's voice said in the group.

"Hai, I do." The man answered.

"There is a miko that travels with him."

"There is also a tajiyah and monk that travel with them as well. Another voice piped up.

"A miko and a Houshi would willingly consort with a hanyou." The same voice said from earlier.

The woman stepped forward along with another man. Neither of them dressed as a priestess or a miko. "If you have a problem with this then you can leave. We have followed them for quite some time. While the group is a good group together they make an even better team. The hanyou you so dread is more powerful than some youkai and the miko is a descendant of Midoriko, the tajiyah is from the village where the Shikon no Tama was originally found and the monk is cursed by the very same Naraku. They are after him but they will need help." She paused. "If you don't like this then leave, you have no business being here." A black cat sat on her shoulder glaring at the man. "Is there anyone else that has a problem with this?"

The few men that did left to go back to their temples. "We leave in the morning," the young man said.

-Naraku-

"So they think that the whole army of wolves will be able to take me out." Naraku watched from Kanna's mirror. "Fool's."

-Inuyasha's group-

The last two days had been far too tense. The training had intensified after they had taken Shippou and Rin were taken to Kaede. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had trained with Tokijin and Tetsusaiga with each other, against each other, going up against Sango and Miroku and then some. Sesshomaru had already seriously chastised Inuyasha for not properly training Kagome to fight but it was going to be too late for her to get anything properly in two days time. He had almost declared her useless but she remembered from experience the effect of her arrows.

Kagome was exhausted after they would train far into the night after dinner which would leave Kagome falling almost face first to the ground. The first time had Sesshomaru catching her. The second time she had insisted on training with the others for as long as the others and she collapsed on Inuyasha. The next morning he allowed her to sleep while the other sharpened and prepared their weapons. Kagome sat up with a start. "Kouga's approaching."

"Yes he is." Miroku agreed. Sesshomaru looked around the area to see of they had enough room for the number of wolves that he smelt walking toward them. He hadn't expected this. After lunch Kagome looked to the west to see a barrier coming toward them.

"Kagome where do you think you're going?"

"Do you see it as well Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked looking in the same direction.

"Yes," she answered as she and Miroku stepped forward.

They waited while the others lined up behind them and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stepped beside Kagome and Miroku. "What is this?"

The group stopped a few feet from them. A woman dressed a lot like Sango stepped forward. "We are here to help fight Naraku."

"You realize that there is a chance that you will lose people in this fight right?" The woman didn't answer.

"Naraku has made enemies all over Japan. He is dangerous. St. Hakushin is trying to make up for a mistake that he made." The man stepped forward looking at Miroku.

An understanding was reached among the group silently. They would fight not just because they had to but because the future would depend on them.

"You think that a pack of wolves, a sampling of priests and priestesses and two dog youkai are going to be able to defeat him?" A voice said above them.

-

-

-

-


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I merely own the story line and the DVD's. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

"Kagura, what are you doing here?"

"If you want to destroy him, you will have to destroy his heart before you get the jewel."

"What do you mean his heart?"

"If I die, he can bring me back because he holds my heart. His heart is the division of Hakidoshi."

Kagome shivered at the memory. "The baby."

"Yes, the baby is protected though at all times. He won't be at the battle." Kagura said.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Inuyasha asked.

"You will have to trust me on this." They didn't like this answer and she didn't figure that they would.

-

Kagome found the experience of flying in the feather exhilarating. Being in the presence of Kagura left shivers down her spine but otherwise… It had been decided that she and Sesshomaru would go with the wind sorceress. Sesshomaru had understood the threatening growl that Inuyasha had given him. Kagura's heart maybe in Naraku's hands and she maybe under his control but she did manage to break free to help them some of the time. She had assured them that Kanna was covering for her with Naraku.

Kagome felt the barrier that they were coming to. "Kagura stop." She ordered.

Kagome tried to focus her powers but she felt the babies prying fingers. Ever since he had connected to her soul she had been able to feel him when he was near.

Sesshomaru watched in interest as the energy around her swirled and focused. She was the most powerful miko that he had ever come across. There was so much untrained power here that it was a shame. Her energy began to touch the two youkai and Kagura hissed, "I'd rather not be purified thank you." Kagura glared at her.

Kagome ignored her as a field enveloped and surrounded them. It allowed them to enter the barrier that she had felt without the two youkai being thrown out of it. She could feel his prying eyes coming through her soul. She had shivers coming down her spine. "You feel him don't you." Kagura's voice broke through her thoughts.

Kagome didn't respond as they came to house. She could feel the child's evil trying to penetrate her. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and notched it. "I know you're there, come out here." Kagome whispered so softly that the two demons weren't sure that they heard her. They stood flanking Kagome side by side. Naraku appeared before them in his baboon suit. "Must you always use a puppet?" Kagome asked more than stated. She shot an arrow at him but he vanished.

Kanna walked out with the child in her arms. They held a barrier around them as well. The child was held in her arms merely to support it but you could see it's whiter than white hands coming from the covers of the blanket. "Take me to her." Kanna was ordered.

Sesshomaru stepped closer to her in order to protect her. "What's the matter, Sesshomaru? Are you afraid that you're brother's wench will get hurt?" Sesshomaru didn't feel the need to answer as Kagome pulled back her bow. She was focusing on one point. They were ready as the pack of youkai began to appear. Sesshomaru threw out his poison whip catching most of the youkai that was coming close to them. Kagome stood beside them while Kagome closed her eyes focusing on the one aura. The arrow set loose an air of purifying energy through some of the other youkai heading toward one thing.

Kanna felt the arrow coming but she couldn't drop the baby to block it with her mirror. The arrow broke the barrier hitting the baby in her arms causing the world to explode all around them. Kagome could feel the evil dissipating in the air. She fell to her knees with the shock of the energy all around her and the amount that she had to use and focus. "Let's get out of here."

Kagura raised her feather in the air and they all flew off. "That was too easy." She paused. "Why didn't you lift your hands to do anything?"

"You didn't seem as if you needed any help." Kagura answered as they headed back to the battle. Kagome only glared and worked at gathering her energy once more. She didn't like it.

-Inuyasha-

Inuyasha and the others had been fighting for what seemed like endless hours although it had only been thirty minutes. They hadn't even made a dent in the snake like youkai. "Where is he?" Kouga asked frustrated.

"If I knew that wolf we wouldn't be fighting these youkai." Inuyasha answered.

An arrow sliced through the youkai purifying all that were in the way. "Kagome's back." Ayame said but Inuyasha wasn't so sure. There was too much going on to be able to smell Kikyou or Kagome. In his moment of stillness though the youkai seemed to crowd around him and keep him from moving. "He's not yours to take." A cold calculating voice said as an arrow shot at her.

Kouga looked the direction of the voice. It held no emotion in it but she had Kagome's face. It had to be Kikyou. It's about time. The wolf tribe wasn't holding up very well as most of them were exhausted. Then something happened. A loud bang clouded up the air. "It's miasma."

The word was unneeded as they tried to cover their mouths. Miroku put up a barrier around them. "Naraku's here. Let's find him." Miroku agreed as the miasma cleared away.

"Kanzanaaaaa!" Miroku called out. Inuyasha hesitated for but a moment. "Go Inuyasha."

Inuyasha ran off to look for Naraku. "I see you have arrived." Naraku said in his overconfident voice.

Showing up beside him was Kanna and the baby. "I thought that they were supposed to destroy the baby."

"Evidently they weren't able to do that." Kagome landed behind him with Sesshomaru placing her safely on the ground.

"I see you've arrived." Naraku tried to shoot out a tentacle that is before Sesshomaru cut it off with Tokijin. The battle started up again with a frenzy of activity that they couldn't really follow but they knew that they wouldn't be able to defeat Naraku without killing the baby first. It was bright and smoky all of sudden. Naraku let out an inhuman roar. For an instant everything all around them was still and clear.

Inuyasha saw enough in that to scare the living daylights. The baby was nowhere to be seen and Kanna was missing as well. Kagome was on the ground passed out but he didn't know why. Kikyou was holding on to a tree and Sesshomaru had a big wide smile that made him look entirely too happy. Wait if the rest wasn't there then Inuyasha should be happy about that. "We don't have time for this." Kouga interrupted. "I'll find the jewel and destroy him myself." Sesshomaru called his dragon strike and Inuyasha called out the backlash wave. Miroku who had finally made his way to them sent his staff on top of Sango's Hiraikotsu toward Naraku. There was a pink light that was heading toward Naraku as well.

"It's finished." Kikyou whispered as she let go of all that she was holding onto. Souls were flying to the heavens but there was one that stayed and hovered over Kagome before it enveloped her.

Sesshomaru who was standing close by was thrown against the tree and any other youkai that were in the area were purified with the exception of the ones that Miroku had placed a barrier around at the last minute. As soon as the purification light disappeared Miroku let it down. Kouga and Inuyasha flew to her side as fast as they could. "Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha touched her cheek gently.

"Kagome…" Kouga's deep voice resonated through the air. Ayame watched sadly. Kouga may have promised her grandfather that he would mate her if they survived this but she would possibly never have his heart. Instead of watching the scene in front of her she turned to see what was left.

The only one that really saw what was going on behind the scenes was Sango. "He promised to mate with you if you survived this didn't he?" Ayame shook her head.

"He may have promised but he only did so in order to defeat Naraku." Ayame looked the direction where Kagome lie. Sango looked as well only to see that they needed to get to Kagome. She was being smothered by Ginta, Hakkaku, Inuyasha and Kouga. "Alright that's enough! Give her some breathing room." Ayame ordered. "Ginta, Hakkaku round up the dead. Kouga see to the men. Inuyasha…" She stopped at his growl to her. "Don't move." She whispered. She was going to send him to get some food. The men would be hungry now.

Morning light saw Kagome waking up slightly bruised and the camp resting. No guards had been placed the night before and they had all been too tired to celebrate anything last night. That would hold until later tonight. The mating ritual would be complete between Kouga and Ayame this night as well. The elders didn't want to give Kouga time to back out of his deal. That Kouga would have done that would have been dishonorable.

Kagome took a breath. The battle was finally over. The devastation around them left her shuddering. Kagome didn't know how ell the youkai that were with them was taking the smell that was permeating all her senses.

Sango's head was lying on Miroku's chest not too far from Kagome. Inuyasha wasn't that far from her holding Tetsusaiga. Ayame and Kouga were as far away as humanly possible. That is to say that Ayame was sleeping near the edge of a cliff and Kouga was in the highest branch of a tree. Kagome groaned causing Inuyasha's radar like ears to swivel in her direction. "You're awake."

He didn't walk to her as he normally would have but crawled on all fours to her. It was all that she could to keep from laughing until he pinned her with a threatening glare and growl. She however didn't want to laugh when he started sniffing her neck and touching her all over. He wasn't really trying anything though as he was making sure that she was alright.

Kagome was in the process of starting to make sure that he hadn't been hurt when her hand stopped in the middle of his torso. "Inuyasha you were wounded. Let me check them." She tried to set up but Inuyasha wouldn't have it.

"You need to rest." He answered her.

"I am rested." She glared at him.

"Inuyasha let her up." Sesshomaru ordered him.

Inuyasha helped her up before she managed to pull away his white shirt. "Turn around." She ordered. The young woman undid the bandages. The wounds were healing nicely. Rather be safe than sorry she applied more ointment and wrapped it with fresh ointments.

"Now was Sesshomaru injured?" She asked.

"Keh, if he was he wouldn't say. Besides he's a full demon. He'll be fine."

Kagome shook her head. How was it that she was the one to fall in love with a man whose family was entirely too stubborn. Well she was going to take care of both of them if she cou8lod. She turned to do just that. It was too bad that she couldn't sit Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru who had heard the whole conversation was turning into a ball of light and to fly off. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kagome chided as she placed a barrier around them. Sesshomaru fell the ground rather unceremoniously. Inuyasha snickered at his brother. Kagome knew how to get what she wanted.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha as she walked up to him. "All I want to do is check. Take off your hoari."

Inuyasha grinned at his brother growling and sent an icy glare her direction. Kagome however didn't see it or ignored it as she frowned at the scratches all along his chest. They were healing but not as well as she would like.

Miroku woke with Sango in his arms but he was facing a shirtless Inuyasha and … Sesshomaru? Was Inuyasha feeling alright? Kagome was rubbing her hands up and down the taiyoukai's chest. Inuyasha was merely glaring and growling.

She said nothing as she wrapped a bandage around Sesshomaru. She had to pull her face closer to him when she went around her back. When she did the front she pulled away blushing slightly. Inuyasha was born of a family that looked great from the chest up as she had never seen below that. She tied it off with relief when she was satisfied.

"I didn't know that you were interested in a threesome Lady Kagome." Miroku said after he cleared away from a now awake Sango. "If you would like I could…" he didn't get any further as two rather large bumps showed on his head and a green whip just about tore the robe that was barely hanging on him as it was. That didn't count the very open end of several glares that made you wish that you were in hell coming from Kouga, Kagome and Ayame.

Miroku lifted his torn robe with care. "Was that necessary?" He gri8maced at how close he had become to getting poisoned and not from Naraku.

The group arrived at Kaede's village early afternoon. They had decided that they wanted to wait for one more day before they put the jewel back together. Kagome would be able to go to the celebration. There had been so may that died that they had opted to burn the good and the bad. Over half of the wolf tribe and the monk's had died in the battle. The smell would be forever burned into their memories; the smell of burning flesh.

Kouga had disappeared when they arrived. "Ayame it's time to get you ready." Kagome pulled her out the door followed by Sango. "Shippou you'll go with Inuyasha to get Kouga ready."

Inuyasha glared at them. He knew the end of that glare and it was never anything good. "Kouga sitting there sulking isn't going to help you." Inuyasha said.

"What are you doing here mutt?" Kouga asked.

"We're here to help get you ready for your mate."

"You know if you want some advice for later…" Miroku started to say.

"No monk, Shippou's here." Miroku rubbed his head again.

"Now let's go." Inuyasha ordered Kouga before walking off to some springs that he smelled.

"Why are you helping mutt?"

"Inuyasha growled. "After tonight you won't even be able to look at Kagome without Ayame beating the crap out of you."

The girls had found the hot springs and were enjoying the relaxing bath. "You've loved for as long as you can remember." Sango stated.

"He doesn't want me though. He will only mate with me because of an agreement and I never intended for it to be that way." Ayame ran her hands quietly under the water.

"He will learn to accept it though and to love you as you are. You are not me and I would never expect you to be. Now if you really wish to get his attention…" Kagome paused as she felt three auras on the other side of them. Kagome signaled that they were on the other side of them. "You could do something like this." She raised her hand out of the water allowing the water to drain down her arms and drip off of her fingers very slowly.

Sango caught onto what she was doing and joined in. "You could even lift your leg just so." She demonstrated her feet not really touching Ayame but close enough.

Ayame smiled. "Well what if I did something like this?" Ayame began to lift her hands out of the water as she was pretending to brush Sango's legs.

-

-

-

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have one more after this. I'll talk to you later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I believe Ruimiko Takahashi does. I only own the story line.**

**Chapter 5**

-Inuyasha-

Sesshomaru showed up at the springs that they were in. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled at his brother.

"You will wear these." Sesshomaru gestured toward the clothes. "What's wrong with my fire rat?" Inuyasha asked.

"You will not show up wearing that." Sesshomaru stressed the word not. "You will learn how to behave as a gentleman."

"Oh what do you care? You've ignored me for years."

"Who do you think protected you after your mother died pup?" Sesshomaru asked his face not changing in the slightest. Inuyasha however had several going through his heart and face.

Kouga looked from both of the dog youkai and Miroku. He had seen Sesshomaru before. He had never thought of Inuyasha being on his own. He wanted to ask but the look on Inuyasha's face stopped when he thought of when his mother died. "What did you do with the villagers?" Inuyasha asked. He had never returned to the village after they had kicked him out of the village in the process of stoning him.

"Their children are servants in my house." Sesshomaru answered.

"The children stay willingly?" Miroku asked.

"They are now the great grandchildren of them but they remain. They are well treated and happy. They are free to leave if they so wish." Sesshomaru gave the longest answer he had ever done.

Inuyasha's ears picked up a sound. He signaled for silence and they all listened.

The girls had found the hot springs and were enjoying the relaxing bath. "You've loved for him for as long as you can remember." Sango stated.

"He doesn't want me though. He will only mate with me because of an agreement and I never intended for it to be that way." Ayame had said.

"He will learn to accept it though and to love you as you are. You are not me and I would never expect you to be. Now if you really wish to get his attention…" Kagome was heard saying. "You could do something like this." They heard water dripping but it was the suggestion that caught the guy's attention.

. "You could even lift your leg just so." Exactly how was she lifting her leg or legs Miroku wondered.

"Well what if I did something like this?" Ayame apparently joined in getting the idea of whatever it was they were talking about.

Sesshomaru had seen the three men's faces and saw Shippou's hopeful look and then one of disdain of not wanting to get caught. Sesshomaru signaled for him to follow wrapping the wet Shippou in his tail before he jumped in a very high branch of a tree so that the little one wouldn't be able to see much but he wouldn't miss the show.

-The girls-

The girls moved closer together making 'suggestions' as they went along. "Oh Inuyasha," Kagome said in a sing song voice. "SIT!" She said as she and the girls began to climb out incensed at the three men.

"Why are men such hentais?" Sango asked.

The three men fell face first into the water with their naked butts sticking out of the spring and Kouga's tale swishing back and forth rather irritated. Miroku had one of his legs twitching in the air. Sesshomaru and Shippou landed on the ground with Sesshomaru snickering and Shippou rolling in the dirt laughing as hard as one could imagine. Shippou climbed into the water to rinse the dirt off while still laughing at them while they made their way up red from embarrassment and lack of breath. Sesshomaru could only snicker at them some more as they climbed out of the water to change.

-The girls-

"Can you imagine?" Ayame ranted as they started in on her hair.

"Obviously they were all holding onto Inuyasha trying to peek over that rock." Kagome was still incensed at the behavior of the men. "I'll be back in about an hour and half." Kagome told them as she left them.

-The boys-

Inuyasha stopped them as they headed toward the end of the woods. "Guys wait."

He stepped out to see Kagome going to the well.

Kagome had an arrow pointing to him. "Oh it's you Inuyasha and here I thought that you would drown."

Inuyasha growled. "Listen wench just because…"

"Just because you marked me doesn't mean that you and your _'friends'_ have a right to have a peek show." Kagome finished. "You can come out now." She couldn't' help but notice how nice they all looked currently. "You should be ashamed of yourselves." She chastised them.

"Kagome!" Shippou barreled into her arms.

"Hey, Shippou you look nice."

"You're not leaving already are you?" He asked her quietly ready to cry.

"No I'm not. I'm getting Ayame a present. I'll be back soon." Shippou smiled delighted at the answer.

"Oh okay." He jumped out of her arms and went to Inuyasha.

"You stay here." She ordered Inuyasha. "Oh and you won't be getting any ramen." She informed him.

Inuyasha's ears went in his hair not even visible to one that would look the closest. "I'm sorry Kagome." He was near begging on his hands and knees. "Don't you dare start that." Kagome chastised. "You knew better and besides you'll ruin your nice outfit." She kissed his cheek. "Oh Kouga, I suggest you find something for Ayame because if I find that you have hurt you in anyway I will hunt you down in this time or 500 years later." She pushed her finger into his chest.

"What does she mean 500 years later?" Kouga asked.

"She's from the future baka." Shippou answered.

"I get it. I could have never had her to begin with because she doesn't belong to this time." Kouga's tail hung even more dejectedly from his kimono. "You've marked her though. What makes you think that she will be able to stay?"

"I don't know that she will." It was all Inuyasha needed to answer because the far away look in his eyes made one want to cry.

"Tonight is your last night with her isn't it?" Kouga asked.

Inuyasha didn't answer. "We need to find that gift you're supposed to give Ayame." Miroku drew the attention away from his sad friend. They had all known that this was a possibility. That's why they had put this off. Miroku held one part of the Shikon no Tama while Kagome held the other part; the shards that had been tainted. The jewel would fly together when they exposed it to the other piece rather quickly. One more night was all that they were asking.

"I have what I am to give Ayame." Kouga pulled out a necklace. "My father gave it to me to give my intended."

"You haven't shown your loyalty to her though." Shippou piped up always stating the obvious.

"I will." Kouga answered the little fox.

-Kagome-

"I'm back." Kagome walked into the hut and told Sango to wait to change the robes. Sesshomaru had agreed to keep them away from the hut while they finished getting ready. "Open this." She ordered Ayame.

"What is this?" Ayame delicately handled the material that looked as if it would tear if not handled carefully. "It doesn't look like proper nightwear." It was sheer and pink with white lace around the edges. At Kagome's signal she opened the rest to see a funny looking cup thing and something that had three holes in it.

"It isn't proper nightwear." Kagome confirmed. "This," she picked up the funny cup thing is something in my time we call a bra. These here," she picked up the piece that had three holes, "are underwear. Similar to what you wear under your furs."

"Oh but Kouga would tear this in a matter of minutes." Ayame looked flustered.

"I would be disappointed if he didn't." Kagome answer the wolf as she signaled for her to turn around. "You'll have to tell me all about it later." After helping her into the lingerie Sango helped Ayame into her red dress. "I brought this for you Sango except it's in black and almost the same thing. It's for your wedding night." Sango smiled sadly. They all knew that she wasn't likely to be able to return after the jewel was put back together.

The night went with Kouga largely ignoring Ayame until it was time for the ceremony. He was wearing royal purple stating his rank in life. The gold went around the rim stating that he could care for the woman he was to mate that evening. They wouldn't be allowed to leave the hut or cave until they did just that. A barrier would be placed around them away from their packs that wouldn't be that far away from them to begin with.

Inuyasha on this night wore black. The family emblem proudly stated on the side of the hoari had left him surprised. He had never even known what his family crest was. His silver hair was showing like a halo and his gold eyes never left the beauty that walked in an elegant blue kimono. Hers had been torn in the battle and this is what replaced it. It had been a gift from one of the village women thanking her for saving her children sometime ago. It had just been finished a few days ago though. There was gold and silver embroidery hand sewn onto the material that felt as if it was to be silk. Kagome's hair had been put up with but a few tendrils hanging down revealing her long delicate neck that held Inuyasha's mark.

Sango had gone home the night before and pulled out a chest that no one had gotten into. She now wore a dress that was once her mother's kimono that was green with pink dragons decorating it. Miroku had been kept at a distance except when they were dancing together. Miroku had been ordered by Sesshomaru to wear a black kimono that held silver on the edges of it as it twined throughout the back with no particular pattern.

Sesshomaru however being the great Taiyoukai of the western lands wore a deep purple kimono that held his house emblem in gold. It was simple for the most part but because of the color you couldn't mistake who he was. Rin was dressed as rank of a princess as she was his ward but she wore a lighter colored purple kimono with the family crest. The difference here was that there had been flowers embroidered into the material. As a surprise though when An Un arrived he carried Kohaku, Sango's little brother.

Sango had been overjoyed to see him alive. She had seen him die in the battle and thought that they had burned his body with the rest. The night though was coming to an end. The dancing had left them all exhausted and ready to rest for the night. There was one more thing to do though. Ayame was beginning to shake nervously as Kagome and Sango came around her. She knew it was time. The ceremony had been completed when Kouga had given the necklace to her. It was now time to complete the other part of it.

Kouga begrudgingly followed Sesshomaru and the other as Inuyasha followed behind him. They had to keep him from running off. The cave was right their not too far from the village and Kagome had the enchantment ready for the cave entrance. Ayame entered to find that they had been well provided for right down to a very comfortable looking sleeping bag that Kagome used to sleep in. "Remember what I told you." Kagome instructed. "I don't want to see either of you tomorrow." She held out her hand for the shards in Kouga's legs. "You take care of her now Kouga. If you don't I will find you."

They left and Kouga sighed in relief. "Listen Ayame if you don't want to do this…"

"That barrier isn't going to let us out of here for a week Kouga. If we don't do this then we won't be getting out of here then." Kouga sighed. "Besides I know for a fact that you haven't done anything with any of the bitches that remain in your tribe for a while." Ayame whispered in his ear. She began her seduction quietly and unobtrusively enough.

-The others-

They slept through the night all being watched over by Sesshomaru. The morning saw a sorrowful group make their way to the well. Kagome had not cried because she knew that Inuyasha hated her tears. This was supposed to be a happy occasion not sad one, wasn't it? There were forced smiles as they finished the trip there.

"It 'tis time children," Kaede blessed the occasion. It was before dawn and the rest of the village was asleep as of now. They would probably sleep until afternoon because of the amount of sake that was taken in.

Kagome first took out the shards that she held and concentrated to meld them together. Miroku took out his piece of the shards and Kagome handed hers to Inuyasha for the moment. She purified the jewel that started a pinkish blue light swirling all around her. Inuyasha handed her the other piece and she placed them in her palms. They had all agreed on the wish the night before that was unselfish and it would help all people. A bright blue light was showing all around them now as the ball lifted from Kagome's hands. "You have all done well." A tangible spirit of Midoriko seemed to touch all of them.

"Lady Midoriko," they bowed to her.

She looked the direction of Sesshomaru that was now in his traditional white kimono. "It figures that you would get involved in this." She touched her hands to his face gently running her fingers down his magenta colored stripes.

"I lost you too soon." Sesshomaru said in growls and grunts.

"I'll always be here." She touched his heart and touched her lips to his. "Your time to love will come again and has already started but it will not be the young girl with you. She will bring her though." Midoriko promised.

The initial shock had not worn off as they looked at each other momentarily. Midoriko turned to the rest of the surprised group. "You have a wish for me."

Inuyasha stepped forward elected the spokesperson for the group. "Didn't I throw you out for a wish that you desired?"

Inuyasha shook his affirmative. "I no longer wish to be full youkai." Inuyasha stated sadly. What he did wish he couldn't have because it was selfish. "We wish that all people would remain with hope for all generations no matter what is to come their way. They will only have to fight when absolutely necessary." He looked at her before quietly before saying one thing that had not been agreed on and hoped wasn't entirely too selfish. "I want us all to be together again when the time comes." Inuyasha said the last part to where the youkai understood and almost too quietly.

Midoriko smiled. "You have decided well. Your wishes shall be fulfilled. Hold out your sword when I order you." She turned to Kagome. "As you suspected you will have to return to your time but you will go back to when all of this began and complete your schooling that you have had to sacrifice since coming here. You must take nothing of the past with you but what you currently wear and the mark you hold. This mark will not be visible until the time comes to meet Inuyasha and your friends once again. You must live your life and enjoy your life as you have been given a second chance. Love those that are close to you because they will not be around forever."

"You have a legacy to start." She looked to the two others that were with them. Sango and Miroku stood side by side waiting for her to finish. "You will be happy together and for many generations all will be remembered." Midoriko touched the hand that had once held the wind tunnel. "No matter what happens your families will never be cursed in such a way again."

She turned to Kaede. "For what is left of your days you will be able to watch over your sister's soul from the time that she leaves and she will be connected to you. You will be able to communicate with her as you need to and you will know how. Your daughter/sister will be close."

She now faced Inuyasha. "Hold out your sword Inuyasha." She watched while Tetsusaiga transformed before her eyes. The blade was deadly but it held compassion, love and memories in it. "Only one who is pure of soul, with the strength and will of a youkai will be able to wield Tetsusaiga, the fang of Inu no Taisho and Inuyasha, heretofore when the time calls for such a need." She started to glow brighter, "you will be able to control the youkai and even embrace it when the time comes Lord Inuyasha." All the energy from the Shikon no Tama swirled around them momentarily bathing them in its power and light for just a moment. Then the jewel went toward Tetsusaiga leaving a pink aura around the transformed blade.

Inuyasha felt the blade soak up the power. "This was the Tetsusaiga I held in the cave." He said in understanding.

"It's time Inuyasha." Kagome looked away.

He put the sword away before he kissed her more passionately than he had ever done. "Koi, please wait for me." Inuyasha whispered as he began grunting and growling something that made her mate mark glow. Kagome was gone in the next instant.

-Kagome-

Kagome woke up in her bed the next morning feeling strange as she felt like the dream she just had had been real. Her alarm was going off telling her it was time for her to get up anyways. Kagome sat up and was surprised to find that she was wearing the same blue kimono with silver and gold embroidered into it. "It wasn't a dream." Kagome quickly changed into her new school uniform and went to check to make sure that the well was still sealed.

The well looked as old and barren as it had ever been. The seals grandfather had placed on it remained as if never touched, a warning to those that would try. Maybe her grandfather's stories weren't entirely as unbelievable as she had once thought, although sometimes that would be stretching it at times. Kagome went back inside to eat her breakfast and start her school day.

"Kagome, you're friends are on the phone." Her mother's voice rang as she came through the door. Kagome took the phone as she touched her neck where she had seen the mark. According to that dream she was promised to someone else.

"Inuyasha," Grandpa would know about him.

At school in history Kagome asked about Inuyasha and the others. "They are just a myth and have absolutely nothing to do with the history of Japan." She had been told. That was fine she would study it herself.

The years did pass and she did well in her classes. She had her friends and the occasional date that her friends set her up with. Most of those dates were with Hojo but she had never been interested in them. She had begun to write stories of the memories that she had but she always wondered if they were real. The only true assurances that she had of them being real was the kimono she had found herself wearing on the day of her 15th birthday. The other was archery that she had taken up since then. She did remarkably well with that and she had been secretly training the powers that she had found were lying dormant when she started practice archery.

She had found some scrolls on mikos after Lady Kaede showed up in her dreams and told her it was time for her to start training. Sometimes even in her dreams she would train with Lady Kaede. They would sometimes about Kikyou or even about something else. Inuyasha had become free of Kikyou's spell at the time of her birthday somehow. The god tree, she now understood the reason that her family kept such a close eye on it. It held all of her memories.

By her senior year in high school she was a well known writer of myths and legends of all sort but in particular the Feudal Era. She was in better shape than anyone in the school including the guys and to top it off the mark had started to show on her shoulder. People asked her what it was but she just let it slide when they assumed that it was a really cool tattoo.

Then one night she knew for certain it was time. The meeting would happen at the Goshinboku. She pulled the blue kimono out of the bag she kept it protected in.

The night was deep and dark as they made their way to their destination. The others were to stay behind until he had reclaimed what was his. "Oh shut it wolf, you are mated." He had tried to go without them but they had insisted. He had been watching her for years. While Kagome had held all of her memories so did Inuyasha. He had her whole family tree written down, as well as Hojo's, his families, Sango's and Miroku's and so much more. He was now the most renowned genealogist in the land. He had also become a famous writer using yet another name. He had traveled and seen things that one would have never truly known. He had even kept up with one named Kagome Higurashi the famous writer of Feudal Era legends that no one quite believed.

He stopped then. There she was as he had last seen her wearing a shining blue kimono that had silver and gold embroidered into it looking like it was new and not 500 years old. Her hair was up with the tendrils gently falling down exposing her neck only for him to see. Her mark was visible and was starting to glow.

Kagome turned around to see a silver haired man with gold eyes and a hat covering his head. "Take off your hat please." She requested silently observing the clawed hand that took the cap off. "Why don't you use a spell to cover these?"

"No one sees who don't believe. Lady Kaede once figured out that youkai wouldn't be accepted eventually and placed a spell on this." He touched his clawed finger to the ear that held an earring.

"Is it really you?" Kagome asked quietly as she walked carefully to him.

"What do you think?" He leaped the rest of the way to her. He touched her cheek cautiously waiting for a response of any kind. He sniffed her neck carefully licking her mark. "You waited."

"Hai, I waited." He marked her neck again making the mark glow and light wrap all around them. They didn't notice though that their hair was flying all around them and neither of their feet was touching the ground. He kissed her full on the mouth making her moan and accept what was to be very soon. "It wasn't a dream." She said when she let him go.

"Ne it wasn't." He kissed her again as the others came up to join them.

"Let her breathe Inuyasha. You will have time with her later."

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome bowed to him.

"Demons be gone." Inuyasha growled that sutra that was sent his way.

"They still don't work old man."

"Grandpa enough." Kagome ordered.

"Father it's alright. It's time. We've known for a long time this was coming." Her mother stepped from the side of the house. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inuyasha I'm happy to see you're safe and sound. Would you like some tea before you take my daughter away?"

"What do you mean you accept the fact that she was to be taken by demons?"

"It was her choice a long time ago. I knew it was almost time when her mark started to glow." The moon and the small circle were now darker and far more prominent on her pale neck. "You'll take care of her right?" Mrs. Higurashi looked at the group but laid her eyes on Inuyasha.

"I'll never leave her side again. I can't promise that I won't say the wrong thing but I can assure you I won't hurt her purposely." Inuyasha promised. This night would complete his mating ceremony. "Kagome shall wear my mark and my necklace for the rest of her life which will be considerable after this." He would be taking her to his home this night to love her and make up for the many years without her.

-

-

-

This will officially end this story. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I'll talk to you later. Arigato and ja ne!


End file.
